


【ET】Electric Sheep 04

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文存档中文存档中文存档……_(:зゝ∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	【ET】Electric Sheep 04

埃尔隆德不是没有考虑过对瑟兰迪尔进行沃伊特·坎普夫测试。

按照弟弟的说法，他的管家和那位咨询顾问要么同是仿生人，要么同是普通人类，两者必居其一。但怎么说呢，在埃尔隆德的内心里，却对此满存疑虑。他认为弟弟对仿生人发展的现状也许并不熟知，可能存在错误。埃尔隆德的家族出身旧贵族，基于传统道德的坚持，从不购买仿生人佣人，家族公司所聘用的仿生人雇工也严格遵循勒夫特公约规定，智商水平限制于80-90之间，平庸且拙劣，没有雷施2型这般聪明。既然密林集团是四年前才从火星迁回地球的新厂商，那么，他家生产的仿生人和地球的传统存在着一定差距也是在所难免。

这会不会只是自我安慰的说辞？埃尔隆德曾经认真反省。是否只是因为自己并不希望瑟兰督伊是仿生人而一意孤行？他不知道自己为什么会存有这种希望，他尽力比较了自己对瑟兰督伊和瑟兰迪尔的观感，无从理解。

想归想，埃尔隆德仍是从学院带回了一些沃伊特·坎普夫测试的相关资料。他没有把这事放在心上，翻了几页，便随意摊着，留在了书房。接下来的发展出乎埃尔隆德的意料，瑟兰迪尔在收拾房间时看见了这些资料，他被吓得脸色发白，当场哭了起来，像只受惊的小兔子般几乎晕厥。除了工作的必需，瑟兰迪尔连着三天没有和埃尔隆德直接对视，往往是手中的东西一放下就立即转身逃走，把自己锁在洗衣房里不吃不喝。文学教授也被自己管家的反应震惊了，他不明白为什么对方怕得这样厉害，他以为这种测试对仿生人来说只是普通的身份断定。瑟兰迪尔是否是仿生人不会改变他对其的喜爱，只是如果瑟兰迪尔真是普通人类，他就必须修改聘用条款，调整薪资。埃尔隆德不想因身份的误判而占对方的便宜。他没有用测试来恐吓自己管家的打算。

埃尔隆德后悔极了，瑟兰迪尔是如此地单纯可爱，小动物般无条件地信赖他。也许他作为人类并不清楚测试的真正含义，但作为一位主人，他不应该这样不谨慎，这全是他的错。埃尔隆德完全打消了测试的想法，他当着瑟兰迪尔的面烧了那些资料，删除了数据，诚恳地道了歉。他将金发青年抱在怀里不停亲吻，轻声细语安慰了整整一晚上，并许诺会将其注册在自己的名下，绝不会遗弃对方。直到这一刻，那种担忧恐惧的表情才从瑟兰迪尔的脸上真正消褪。

既然瑟兰迪尔是密林集团推出的最新型号，那么，就算他通过了沃伊特·坎普夫测试，他也有可能是仿生人。另一方面，即使他没有通过，他同样可能是移情障碍的普通人。在沃伊特·坎普夫测试已经失效无法准确区分仿生人和普通人类之时，怎么样的测试才能正确地检出仿生人呢？

“骨髓测试。”

“骨髓测试？”埃尔隆德不明白。

“你把激光枪的枪口放在这里，”瑟兰督伊轻笑着拉起对方的手，按在自己的枕骨之上的脑颅根部，“对，就这里。从这里开上一枪，只要一枪，”他贴在埃尔隆德的面前，宛如连体子般贴得又紧又密，话语间双唇总是似有似无地蹭过埃尔隆德的鼻尖，“如果你做的够快够好，我就不会感到疼痛。然后，你再把我的尸体送去警局做骨髓测试……”

“我……”

“这样你就能知道我是不是仿生人。”瑟兰督伊将自己挤进埃尔隆德的两腿间，勾起手指，把玩着对方领口的第一粒纽扣，狡黠地眨眨眼，“怎么样？我的主意好不好？”

“一点都不好。”埃尔隆德深深地蹙起眉，透过衣料揉捏瑟兰督伊的臀部，拉住他按向自己。金发青年得意地笑了，迫不及待地伸手缠住教授的脖子，兴奋地扭着胯向前蹭动，像是在跳自创的肚皮舞。

“我又不是赏金猎人，我为什么要这样做？”

“因为你想知道我是不是仿生人。”瑟兰督伊喃喃轻语，抬起眉毛，眼神忽闪。埃尔隆德回忆起两人第一次见面时那隐约的失态，他心头一跳正想开口，对方突然转脸冲着他的下唇猛地狠咬一口。

埃尔隆德发出一声闷哼，朝对方的腰上用力一掐，顺利地逼出了一声高亢的呻吟。“我不想。”

“你真不想知道？”

“不想。”

“骗子！我不信！”瑟兰督伊大笑着吻住了埃尔隆德。浓烈又贪婪，充满情欲，令人窒息。

这是埃尔隆德和瑟兰督伊的第四次见面。起因是仿生人管家的售后回访。按规定，咨询顾问需在仿生人产品售出的一周内亲自登门回访，检测产品的体能数据，调查消费者的使用感受，之后，反馈公司进行产品改进。瑟兰督伊已经连续失约了三次瑟兰迪尔的售后回访，他和埃尔隆德的每次预约都被突发事务挤占，最近的一次，据瑟兰督伊所说他已经到达埃尔隆德家所在的街区了，但集团一个电话，他不得不又急匆匆地赶回公司。一位咨询顾问会有如此繁重的事务需要处理吗？埃尔隆德不是没有好奇，不过问题太过冒犯，他最多想想而已。

人类可以想想，仿生人的工作却不能只靠想想。如果忽视回访，轻了，会影响仿生人的情绪稳定，重了，可能威胁购买者的人身安全。

埃尔隆德当然不认为瑟兰迪尔会伤害自己，但他也赞同售后回访的重要性。瑟兰督伊不肯将回访工作移交给其他咨询顾问代办，同时，坚决反对通过网络进行远程检测。在此之下，埃尔隆德必须按照瑟兰督伊提供的步骤要求对瑟兰迪尔进行检测并收集数据，然后，基于保密条款，亲自将数据送回密林集团。这一点都不麻烦，即简单又有趣，想到瑟兰督伊曾尽力满足了自己对仿生人管家的相貌要求，埃尔隆德认为协助他完成售后回访也是合情合理。

而且，还能再次见到瑟兰督伊。

鼓风机的轻微呜咽遮掩了激烈交吻的黏腻水声。空气里弥漫着手磨咖啡浓重欲滴的醇香，透出一股湿乎乎的甜蜜。埃尔隆德嘬着瑟兰督伊的耳朵，吸着那些热度，一时恍惚没想明白为什么两人之间的交谈竟从会客厅谈到小套间，从小套间谈到茶水间，又从茶水间谈到了墙角的流理台上。

“因为你喜欢我！”瑟兰督伊得意洋洋，“你见过我三次，你还来见我第四次，所以你喜欢我！”

“我是为了送资料才来，而且是你的要求。”

“但是你没有拒绝，你是自愿的！我不管，你就是喜欢我。你送我花，你请我晚餐，你和我已经见过了三次。”瑟兰督伊将埃尔隆德推到流理台边，滑下身子，跪在他的两腿之间，一边霸道地拔下他的腰带，拉开拉链，一边嘀嘀咕咕，“所以第四次见面我们就要上床。”

“第四次见面就要上床？”埃尔隆德有些想笑。瑟兰督伊的这些奇怪观点到底是从哪儿学来的？他将手指插入那华丽的金发之中，卷缠着发丝，沿着对方头颈的曲线上下抚摸，“但是这里没有床。”他不知道自己为什么没有拒绝，甚至还参与其中宠溺地附和对方。他应该拒绝吗？或者，他就是不想拒绝。

“无聊的文字游戏。”瑟兰督伊停了下来，微抬眼角，深深地端详着埃尔隆德，古怪地沉默。片刻之后，他突然换了个声音，甜润婉转，蜜糖一般，“教授，您的话我听不懂怎么办？教教我，就教教我嘛。”

埃尔隆德一震，猛地擒住对方的下巴向上抬起，警告道，“别玩火。”

身体之间的接触传递来一种不由自主的无声震颤。蓝色的眼眸里水光流转，粉色的唇瓣颤抖开放。瑟兰督伊笑了，他甩开埃尔隆德的手，将嘴贴上对方腿间坚硬的突起，展露出他的牙齿，像猫咪一样探出舌尖，隔着最后一层布料，来来回回无休无止忽轻忽重地舔着，肆无忌惮继续挑衅，“教授，您要惩罚我吗？惩罚我这个不听话学生吗？”

“瑟！兰！督！伊！”

缠着发丝的手略微恼火地一把收紧。金发青年控制不住轻呼一声，但随即低低笑了起来，“你喜欢我，你想上我。”他凶狠地扒下埃尔隆德的裤子，那个早已挺立的硕大被释放，毫不客气地从裤里弹出，拍打在他的脸上，他全然不在意。

“先生……”他的声音又陡然一变，发出宛如夜莺鸣啭般抖动的尾音。“先生……”他又叫了一遍，微微垂下眼睑，金色的睫毛上挂着细小的水珠，像是无数闪闪发亮的小钻石，瑟兰督伊撅起嘴，露出一个朦胧迷茫的眼神，“先生，我错了，请惩罚我……”

他在模仿瑟兰迪尔，埃尔隆德的喉咙奇妙地发紧。

仿佛是瑟兰迪尔跪在他的腿间……

先生……金发管家迷着眼轻启双唇……先生……他探出小舌舔舔手指……惩罚我……

不——

埃尔隆德猛地一惊，觉得自己糟糕透了，他不能在看着瑟兰督伊的时候想着瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔是仿生人不是真正的人类。他不应该这样，他从没有过这样的经历，瑟兰督伊的所作所为简直能将他逼狂。埃尔隆德深吸一口气，用手抚弄对方垂到腰间的金发，搓揉着对方圆润的肩膀，手指滑进对方的领口，摸索胸部捏住乳头轻轻提起。他想要保持冷静，他想要克制自己。

“埃尔隆德……”金发青年跪在腿间大声喘息，他没有拒绝抚摸，潮湿着眼睛浑身颤抖，指尖虚虚地搭在对方胯处，饥渴地回望上方凝视自己的教授，催促着。“埃尔……隆德……”

这没有用。完全无法克制。难以忍受的欲望在身体内部奔走流窜，像电击，像雷劈，比刀剜剑刺更加难受，他说不出话，他甚至发不了声。他只能苦笑着点点头。

瑟兰督伊立即会意地张嘴含住挺立在脸边已久的分身，用力吞咽着。他从嗓子深处发出含糊的呻吟，充满热望，一脸餍足，仿佛这个动作他曾在梦里做过多次而今天终于在现实里得以实施。他不停地舔着，激烈地舔着，舌头探蹭出去，又卷着收回。他摇着脑袋，含住埃尔隆德的欲望上下滑动，不仅弄得埃尔隆德颤抖不止，就是他自己，若不是抱着对方的双腿，也会像沙塔一般瘫软崩塌。

“别太勉强。”埃尔隆德按住瑟兰督伊的后颈，尽力小心照顾他。

这不能怪瑟兰督伊，虽然他是如此地努力，但那分身实在太大太长，他尽力包裹，额角几乎沁出了薄汗，却可怜地未能真正触及茎部。

“算了。”埃尔隆德咬着牙，提着青年的后颈想要退出。

“不。”瑟兰督伊含糊地拒绝了，换了个姿势，扬起脖子，重新将那分身缓缓引入口中。他一边收拢双唇沿着青筋反复滑动，一边用手牵拉那裸露在外的鼓囊囊的阴囊。口中的硕大更粗更硬了，如铁如钢，顶着上颌微微发酸，男性的腥膻充斥着嘴里鼻间，瑟兰督伊转着舌，抑制不住津液从嘴角淌出，银丝一般，打湿了他的下巴。

场面太过情色，气氛已然炽烈，跪在自己腿间的金发青年坦露着身子，痴迷又狂热，漂亮极了。埃尔隆德深喘着气，一手扯住金色的发丝轻拽，一手搓揉对方肉感丰富的耳垂，配合着他的吸吮慢慢抽插。瑟兰督伊紧闭双眼，喉结滚动。他热切地吞吐，用舌来回绕圈，陶醉其中。那个包裹着自己的口腔又甜美又柔嫩，低低地烧着，像是个小炉子。埃尔隆德轻轻地戳着捅着，用力研磨着唇瓣。可怜的薄唇因为摩擦而泛红，水光潋滟，仿佛湃了冰水的樱桃，引人恨不得一口吞下。若不是有着极大的自控力，埃尔隆德几乎就要压着对方，捏住他的下巴，狠狠地操进他的嘴里，灌满他，烙印他，让他大声地哭泣呻吟。

瑟兰督伊完全不知道这些想法，他发出猫咪一样的呜咽，臀部高高撅起，轻摆腰肢，他似乎掌握了节奏，开始自我享受，发出啧啧的水声，越扭越放荡。瀑布般的长发向下垂坠，随着摇摆来回晃动，后背那白皙的肌肤在金色的波浪间忽隐忽现，挠心勾魂，艳丽异常。

埃尔隆德按住青年的后脑，觉得自己硬得快要爆炸了。就在此时，瑟兰督伊突然放慢吮吸的速度，越来越慢，越来越慢，慢到埃尔隆德几乎以为就要停止。

但是没有。

瑟兰督伊拉住埃尔隆德的胯部，紧紧含住那悸动的分身，脑袋以奇怪的姿势探出，他放松身子，越吞越深，越深越吞，引导着嘴里的柱体跨过舌面往下，往下，继续往下，直到深入喉间。

他在试图深喉。这个意识让埃尔隆德不由地气息絮乱，他扶着对方的脑袋，尽量动作轻柔缓慢克制，高潮的感觉汹涌而至，挤压的尖端敏感抽搐，他想从对方的口中退出，但瑟兰督伊扣住他的胯不放，手指按住根部，舌如蛇一样绞缠，抵着他的软沟用力吮吸将他吞得更深。沸腾的欲念在埃尔隆德的体内叫嚣，他亢奋不已，无法自控地用力拽手将瑟兰督伊凶狠地压在自己的胯上，瑟兰督伊撤手放开根部。淬不及防的喷射猛然到来，长久且强烈，灼热的精液间歇喷出，埃尔隆德大口大口地喘着气，射精的快感让他几乎失神。瑟兰督伊呜咽着被灌了一嘴，又喘又咳，滚烫的精液顺着喉间直接滑入胃里，但他没有挣脱，反倒毫不在意，将喷射的精液尽数吞下。埃尔隆德射得太多射得太多，没来得及吞咽的精液顺着金发青年的嘴角溢流而出，蜿蜒而下，顺着下巴滴在地上。这太过了。埃尔隆德慌忙退出，向下看去，他一时没控制住，几滴残液竟意外喷溅，射到对方的脸上发间。瑟兰督伊扬起脸，微张着唇急促地喘息，他一脸恍惚，眼神迷离，粘着脸边的点点白浊衬着肤色，看起来即情色又撩人。埃尔隆德内疚地用拇指帮忙抹去对方脸上的白浊，拍拍他的肩，叹了口气，“起来吧。”

瑟兰督伊眨眨眼回过神，蹭去眼里的泪珠，笑得得意非凡，他趴在埃尔隆德的身上，凑到对方的嘴边索吻，“我的技术好不好？”

“好。非常好。”埃尔隆德拍拍他的臀部，示意其抬起腰，脱下他的裤子。

“喜不喜欢？”

“喜欢。”

“想不想再来一次？”金发青年放开身子，大方地任由对方剥去自己的衣物。

“不想。”

“为什么！”瑟兰督伊听言，不满地鼓起嘴大叫，“你明明很享受！你应该要求再来一次！”

“嘘，”埃尔隆德捏捏他的鼻尖，亲着他的嘴角，“安静些。我教你点别的。”

“真的？”瑟兰督伊更高兴了，一把搂住埃尔隆德的脖子，摸摸他的额角，将腿缠在他的腰上撒娇，“教授，教授，我是个聪明的学生，对吗？”

“对，非常聪明。”

“我很乖很乖。”

“特别地听话。”

“所以，你喜欢我。”

“嗯，我喜欢你。”

“你喜欢我！”他兴奋地张大了眼，大声地宣布，几乎就要喊起来了，“你喜欢我，你喜欢我，你喜欢我！”

“我喜欢你。”埃尔隆德向后靠在流理台的边缘，握住瑟兰督伊赤裸的膝盖，折起他的腿从自己身侧分开，让他岔开双腿跪上身后的流理台。瑟兰督伊扶住埃尔隆德的肩，听话地蜷起身子跪上。这种姿势对腰力要求太高，除了跪着的腿和扶着的手，瑟兰督伊几乎是整个人挂在埃尔隆德的身上，软软地靠着，全靠埃尔隆德的双臂支撑。

埃尔隆德手下用力，托高对方柔滑的双臀大力搓揉，他亲吻着眼前的胸部，用牙叼住那个艳红的突起轻轻撕咬，“会不会太勉强？要不要转过来？”

“不！你喜欢我！我要看着你的脸。”

“奇怪的家伙。”

瑟兰督伊嘻嘻笑着，贴住埃尔隆德的小腹沉下身子。身后那刚刚发泄过的欲望再度站了起来，滚烫火热，挤进臀缝又硬又凶地顶着他，“这么厉害？又站起来了？”他夹紧臀肉，翘起屁股故意小幅度地摆动，“精力旺盛啊，老变态。”

“谢谢夸奖，小变态。”埃尔隆德一手握住对方的细腰，紧紧压制。一手沿着腰线下滑，手指没有预警，突然分开臀瓣，滑入后穴，浅浅地抽插。瑟兰督伊发出一声惊喘，绷紧了身子不耐地扭了一下腰，埃尔隆德以为他要拒绝，便要抽出手指，但瑟兰督伊按住他的手臂，摇摇头，抬高腰部，从喉咙深处发出一声湿漉漉的抽噎，命令道，“继续。”

怀里的瑟兰督伊甜美又可口，眼角红得厉害，宛如抹了胭脂，散发着娇媚的气息，让人忍不住想要狠狠疼爱。埃尔隆德情难自禁，收紧手臂，凑前亲吻，细腻柔润的肌肤滑过嘴畔，花瓣一般轻盈。他沿着眉骨细细嘬吮，慢慢品赏。瑟兰督伊在那亲吻之下浑身抽搐，瘫软地坠入对方怀里。他咬着下唇甜腻地大声呻吟，伸手盖住埃尔隆德的眼睛，双腿缠住他的腰，一脸迷乱地夹紧了后庭里抽插的手指，急躁地催促，“快点，再快点。”

那声音颤颤巍巍，情欲蒸腾，氲氤缭绕，仿佛瑟兰督伊已经失了理智，没了自持。但在那浓密睫毛掩映之下的眼睛，却与之不同，它光亮澎湃，流转生辉。

虚虚实实，一闪而过。

埃尔隆德没有看见。那不是沉迷于快感中的眼神。

那是——

观察者的冷静眼神。


End file.
